The Final Battle
by cammyman32
Summary: For Over 10 Generations The Good Had To Deal With The Evil's Plans To Rule The Universes,But Now It's Time To Finally Stop Them FOREVER,A Thousand Chapters Are Included So Stay Tunned.RATING CHANGED FROM K To Rated T
1. Chapter 1 The Introduction

_**CHAPTER 1/1000**_

_**The Introduction**_

* * *

"Welcome To The Universe My Friends,My Identity Is Unknown For Now" Said A Strange Voice As The Viewer/The Reader Could See A White Void But Then Saw A Black Sky With Stars And Planets.

"As Your Probably Wondering By Now,Where Am I!?,Well You Are In The Universe Like I Said,But Let's Get Down To The Main Planet,And Here Are Some Of The Countries" Said The Strange Voice.

* * *

The United States Of The Toon-Republic

Pop: 200,999,031

Gov:Sensible

This Country Brings All 200 Best Shows Ever Together (Hey That Rhymed).

The Eh-Pire

Gov:Sensible

Pop: 69,807,309

The Home Of All Canadian English And Canadian French Charters From Cartoons And Movies.

Mine-Craftia

Pop: 75,300,003

Gov:Liberal

The Cu-by World That 5/10 People Of The World Visit Every Week.

Dominion Row

Pop:10,769

Gov:Corrupt

A Place With Kinda A-lot Of Crime.

Theft-Mania

Pop:13,980

Gov:Corrupt

Another Place With Kinda A-lot Of Crime.

Heaven

Pop:Infinite

Gov:Sensible

Where Good People That Died Go (Hey That's Us).

Hell

Pop:Infinite

Gov: Evil

Where Bad People That Died Go.

* * *

"Well That's It For "Earth", But An Evil Force Is Coming And Good Can Only Stop It,But By The Way If Your Wondering From Earlier "Who Are You",I Am God" Said The Strange Voice Or The God.

Then Beautiful Opening Music Started To Play And Also It Lifted Up From Heaven Up,Up,Up,And Up On Top Of Clouds And The Words,

,_**"The Final Battle",**_

,Showed Then It Went Down,Down,Down,And Down Back To Heaven.

**To Be Continued!?...**


	2. Chapter 2 The ED-Ginging

_**Chapter 2/1000**_

_**The Ed-Ginging**_

* * *

God's Journal entry #9056: Date 13/05/14

"__I can't believe that this all had to happen. I was about to Watch .T.V., but then they came and ruined everything."__

* * *

All Over The World All 8.5 Billion People Were Getting Up,Having Breakfast, And While Adults Were Going Out To Work And Children Played,The Earthlings Enjoyed The Sun As Morning Kept Going Over The Re-Creations Of LA,NYC,LV,And Others.

But In One Place In The Toon-Republic, A Boy Named Edward,Double D,Or Edd Was Waking Up At 07:07,He Went Down-Stairs Got Out Some Milk And Chunky Puffs And Juice,He Also Turned On The .T.V. And Sat On The Couch.

"Good Morning Toon-Republic, On Today's News Everything Is The Same For The 150th Time Perfect Traffic,Good Weather,More Population,And A Great Year,This Is Danny Co-Fax Reporting Live From Peach Creek News Station" Announced The Reporter Or Danny Co-Fax From The Peach Creek News Station.

Double D Then Got Up And Went To The Park Where Ed And Eddy Were Building Up An Arcade To Get 25-Cents To Get Jaw-Breakers.

* * *

"Al-right Boys,We Are Going To Build An Arcade,So Be Straight About It" Said Eddy.

"You Can Count Me Eddy" Said Ed.

"OK I Will Get The Finishing Pieces" Said Edd As He Walked Down To A Pile Of Construction Materials And Went Back To Work.

"OK Eddy I Got The-" Said Double D But Before He Could Say Anything,The Sky Had Clouds And Lighting.

"That's Weird I Thought The Year Was Going To Be Sunny For The 150TH Day" Said Eddy Looking Up To The Stormy Sky.

Soon Enough Two People,One With A Red Hand-Band And White Clothing And The Other One With Clown Painting,A Purple Suit,And Green Hair,Fell Out Of The Sky On-To The Street.

"Your Going Down Joker" Shouted The 1ST Person.

"Excuse Me,But It Is YOU THAT IS GOING DOWN RYU!" Shouted The 2ND Person Or The Joker.

All That Double D Could Saw Was "This Can't Be Good" He Said.

* * *

Ryu and The Joker Kept On fighting While Everyone Was Running.

"Give Up Ryu-Iee Boy You Won't Win This Time." The Joker Said.

"That's Where You're Wrong, Just Because That Your Team Is Injured Doesn't Make You Stronger Than Me." The 1ST Man Or Ryu Said.

"I Will Make This End Now." Shouted The Joker Before Smashed Disgusting Dust Into And Onto Ryu's Face.

* * *

The Joker Then Grabbed Out His Gun And Aimed It At Ryu,On The Other Side Of The Battle The Eds Were Hiding On Behind The Pile Of Construction hoping that none of them would find them.

"What are those things?" Eddy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ed Answered.

The Joker Was Loading Up His Gun Onto Ryu,Making Ryu Spend His "Final Hours" And Also Making "It Suspenseful" For Everybody, But Then Out Of A Blank Of Void Double D Asked "Don't you think we should help the Red Head-Banded Man, I mean after all he doesn't seem like a bad guy?" Asked Edd.

"Well if you think we should then I don't have a problem with that." Eddy Answered.

Ryu couldn't take it Take It Any-more, When The Joker Would Shoot His Gun At Him He Would Be Done For, But Before The Joker Could Shoot Him,Ed Grabbed A Roof Supporter And Threw It At The Joker's Face Causing The Joker To Turn His Attention To Ed.

"OK maybe that wasn't such a Good Idea." Ed Said As He Backed Away In Fear.

The Joker Faced The Eds And Then He Thought That The Eds Would Be A Problem,But Before The Joker Could Do Anything Ryu Punched Him In The Face Causing Him To Fall Down, Then Ryu got Up,He Picked Up The Joker's Gun And Threw It As Hard As He Could At The Joker.

"Don't think that this is over I will have a new team and then you will suffer." After The Joker Said That He Pulled Out A Smoke Bomb And It Exploded,Then He Disappeared. Ryu was wondering where he went,But Before He Did Anything Else He Faced The Eds.

* * *

"What Are Your Names?" Ryu Asked.

"Edward But You Can Call Me Double D Since Everyone Calls Me That,This Ed,And This Is Eddy" Double D Answered And Explained.

"My Name Is Ryu And I'm An Street Fighter From The Planet Nintendo." Ryu Said.

"Street Fighter!?, Planet Nintendo, just tell us what's going on here." Eddy said.

"I See You're Not Familiar With This, You See For Years we've been Happy With Our Daily Routines Like,Saving Princesses,Fighting Bad Guys,And Having Races,But The Leader Of Guys Who Wore Stupid Clothes,The Leader Of Those Guys is the one you just saw, His Name Is "The Joker",Ruined Every-Thing By,Setting Bluidings On Fire,Destroyed Our World,And Stealing From Our Finest Money Banks,And We Need To Stop Him." Ryu Said.

"That sounds intense, I feel sorry for you." Ed said.

"There's no reason for you to feel sorry for I already know what I must do and that is to find the rest of my team and Stop Him." Ryu Said As He Was About To Leave.

"Wait Where Are You Going Big Guy?" Eddy Asked.

"To Call forth the rest of my team that are here in this town of Peach Creek." Ryu Said.

"Wait A Second They're Here." Double D Said In A Surprised Toned Voice.

"They've Been Here For A While Now." Ryu Said Took A Deep And Long Breath Then, He Added "A Few Weeks Ago We Were In Search For The Joker,In A Space-Ship That Kerbin Got Us, But By the time we were in the solar system The Joker was already expecting us and when we arrived he made my teams transporting program offline, Paralysed Them, And Sent Them To Earth But, before I could do anything That Stupid Joker was already gone. It took me a 2 Weeks, But I Finally Made It To Earth, but by the time I reached the planets atmosphere The Joker Caught Me Off Guard, It Turned Out To Be A Trap And Fell For It." He Added.

The Eds stood there with their mouths open, because they thought that, that was the most shocking story they ever heard.

"I Would Have Been Dead Right If It Wasn't For You Throwing That Object At Him And For That I Say Thank You And I Owe All Of You Earthlings A " Never Growing Up Debt" And Your Welcome" Thanked Ryu To The Eds In The Remains Of The Cul-De-Sac.

"Hey Who's That!?" Shouted A Voice From The Rumble.

The Four Then Looked At The Detection Of The Lane And Saw The Kids Coming From The Rumble

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 Nintendo And Eddy's Brother

_**Chapter 3/1000**_

_**Nintendo And Eddy's Brother**_

Soon Enough The Kids Came Out Of The Wreckage And Went To The Four.

"Eds What Is Going On-" Nazz Shouted But Before She Could Continued She And The Others Saw Ryu.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Shouted Johnny Scared.

"It's Okay Guys It's A Good Guy" Explained Edd.

"Yeah He Is" Said Eddy.

"He's Strange" Said Ed.

After that 8 People appeared Two Italian Guys,A White Skinned Man In A Blue Robot Suit,A Black Harried Teen With A Red Cap And A Blue T-Shirt,A Yellow Creature,A Blue Hedgehog,A Red Enchain,A Yellow Fox With Two Tails.

"What the heck is going on here?" Kevin asked after he saw them Appear "And Who are they?" He Continued.

"Allow me to introduce them, this here is Sonic,Knuckles,And Tails.." Ryu Said

"This looks like a good place to kick it." Sonic Said As He,Knuckles,And Tails Ran To The Candy Store And Back With Their Hands Filled With Candy Including Jaw Breakers And Fudge Bars.

"Did They Just Rob The Candy Store!?" Jimmy Said Said.

"Lets just ignore that happened." Sarha Said While Trying To Ignore What Happened.

"Our weapon specialist Mega-Man."

Mega Man aimed his arm canons at Ed,Edd,and Eddy

"You feeling lucky Dudes" He Said

"Easy Mega Man you know we don't harm people From Earth" Ryu Said.

"Just kidding I just wanted to show them my Cannons" Mega Man Said.

"I think they are awesome." Eddy Said.

"Our medical officers Mario And Lugi."

"According to these calculations The Red Capped Kid wishes to mate The Yellow Haried Girl"

After that Kevin and Nazz blushed and backed away.

"And my strongest warriors Ash And PickaChui."

"Their Voices were damaged in The Last Battle I'm stilling working on them." Mario Said.

"You didn't answer Kevin Boy's question." Rolf said.

"Yes like I said what's going on here." Kevin Asked Again.

"WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!?" Said A Familiar Person Said.

Soon Enough The People Turned Around To See A Familiar Person With A Civil War Assault Riffle In His Back.

"Big Bro,What Are You Doing Here" Eddy Said

Soon Enough The People Look Up In The Sky And See Helicopters With An Army Of What Seemed To Be Robbers With Clown Masks.

"WE ARE SO SCREWED!?" Shouted Rolf...

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 Angry Germans And Bad Singers

_**Chapter 4/1000**_

_**Angry Germans And Bad Singers**_

At 10:01 In Berlin,Germany,A 12-Year-Old,Who Had Blonde Hair,Specks,A White Shirt,Black Trousers,And Brown Shoes,Named Leopold Slikk,Or As He Is Called **The Real Gangster **Or By His Nick-Name **The Angry German Kid**,Woke Up On A Monday Morning,He Didn't Speak English But Thanks To The Subtitles We Can Under-Stand Him And the Others,Soon Enough Leopold Went Over To His Computer To Play His Favourite Game Unreal Tournament 3.

"Ah Yes,Another Great Day Is About To Begin" Said AGK As He Sat Down And Wiped The Discs Off His Desk For The 800th Time This Year.

"Come On Leopold,Time For School" His Farther Said.

"What The Heck Dad,I'm Playing UT3!?" Leopold Shouted.

"IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN-STAIRS IN 2 MINUTES,I'LL TAKE AWAY UT3 AND YOUR SASUGE EGGS FOR 1 MONTH AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR 1 MONTH AS-WELL" Harold Shouted Back.

"Fine Fine,Just Don't Take Away My Favourite Things" Leopold Said As He Went To The Family Car With His 3 Brothers.

Leonard Was The Youngest Of The Family,Like Leopold He Had Blonde Hair,1970's Nerdy Glasses,Sliver Braces,A Black T-shirt With The Awesome Face On It,And Blue Pants And Shoes,A 7 Year Old Who Likes Pizza-Man 3,Jungle Warriors Franchise, The Building Blocks:Ego,Grand Theft Crash Franchise,The Baby Show:Reddy The Dinosaur,And The Song "Paint The Town Red" By Harry Sufi.

Leoradias Was Older Than Leopold And Leonard He Was 16 Years Old,He Had Yet Again Blonde Hair,Grey Glasses,A White Shirt,He's Insane He Hates Robots And Dictators.

Leopold Jr. Was The Family's 3rd Son,He Was 17 Years Old,He Had Brown Hair,A White Shirt,1980's Computer Addicted Glasses,And Black Trousers And Shoes.

Their Dad Took Them To Their School And They Got Out To Meet Their Friends,Leopold's Friends Were His Best Friend Jake Ran-fold,His Dominican Friend Ronald,And His Girlfriend Greta.

"Sup Gangsters" He Greeted His 2 Friends And 1 Girlfriend.

"Hey Leopold" Jake Said Back.

"Sup Dude" Ronald Said Back.

"Hello Precious" Greta Said Back.

"How's It Going" Leopold Asked.

"Well Looks Like The So Called Gangster Dorks Have Arrived Once Again To School" Said A Familiar Voice.

"Steven Quire!?" Shouted Leopold Slikk.

"Yeah Dork I's Me" Said Steven.

Recently 3 School Weeks Ago Steven Took A Bet On If He Beaten Up The Anger Management Teacher Mr. Hill-House He Would Get 100 Euros And Be The King Of The School For The Rest Of The Year And He Succeeded And That Was Bad For The People That Steven Quire Didn't Like Because He Formed A Gang Out Of The School's Enemies Like Angry French Kid,Angry Smiley Kid,Inoue Orihime,Potato Brimley,And Angry Homo Kid.

Soon Enough The Bell Rang And Leopold,Jake,Ronald,And Greta Got To Their History Class.

"Hello Students" Greeted The Teacher.

"Hello There Mr. Android" Said The Children Revealing The Teacher's Name Was Mr. Android.

"Today Class Were Going To Be Doing A 1900's Quiz" Mr. Android Announced.

When The Words "A 1900's Quiz" Reached Leopold's Normal Ears And Hearing System He Immediately Gasped Loudly As Usual When Some-Thing Is Shocking Him.

"PLEASE SIR,I DON'T WANT A QUIZ,ESPICALY ON THE 19TH CENTURY" Leopold Yelled.

"Well To Bad Leopold,Now Class Get To Work" Mr. Android Said.

Leopold Then Used His Calming Down Technique,Positive Thinking.

"Positive Thinking Positive Thinking,I Won't Be That Bad" He Said As He Calmed Downed

Here Was Leopold's Answers:

Q: Who Was The 40TH US President!? A:Mitt Romeny.

Q:What Happened On /15/06/1912/!? A:Nazi Germany Opened Up A KFC.

Q:What Holiday Party Did The Mafia Crash In 1929!? A:Remembrance Day.

Q:Who Assassinated JFK And MLK A:Two Germans.

Q:Who Invented The Cellphone!?A:The Current Police Chief Of Germany.

Q:Who Created MAC-Donald s In 1940!?A:Adolph Hitler And His Nazis.

Q:Who Was The 1ST President Of Iran A:The Templar's Knight King.

Q:Who Won WW2!? A:The Axis.

Q:What Was The Atomic Bomb's First 2 Targets At The End Of WW2!?A:NYC And DC.

.10. Q; When Was The Computer Invented!? A: 1900.

When Leopold Got His Results He Got 0% On His Test And Also A Double -F-F On His Test AS-Well,Resulting Leopold Raging A-Bit,Smashing His Key-Board Alot Witch He Strangely Always Carries Around.

This Resulted In Leopold Getting Detention For 2 Minutes,Soon Enough The 4 Brothers Went Home.

"Al-Right It's Time To Play UT3" AGK Said.

_**Three Hours Later...**_

"YEEAAAH!,Woo Hoo,I'm The Best,Who's The Best!?,ME" Leopold Shouted Out In Joy.

Soon Enough A White Screen Appeared With The Words "WARING:INCOMING TRANSMISSON" Big in Capitals And In Red.

"What..Is...THIS!?" Leopold Shouted.

Soon Enough A Man In Dark Clothing Appeared In Leopold's Screen.

"Hello Every-One,If Your Wandering What Going On,I'm Going To Take Over Germany,France,And Northern Europe With The Help Of The World's Most Bad Singers Like Rick Asthely,Numa-Numa Guy,Tunak Tunak Tun,Rebecca Black,The Jonas Brothers,The Troll Guy,1D,And My General JB,I Hope You Like Your Final Days" The Man Said.

Soon Enough Another White Screen Appeared And The Words "WARNING:TRANS-MISSOIN ENDED" Big In Capitals And In Red.

Then Leopold Was Super Shocked Then Screamed In Fear And Smashed The Key-Board In Anger And Shockness.

"How Could That Be Possible,JB'S Dead" AGK Said.

_**9 Months Ago**_

Leopold And Jake Were At A JB Concert In JB'S Home Country Canada.

"Okay You Ready Jake" Leopold Said.

"Sure Thing" Jake Said.

Soon Enough Jake And Leopold Began To Throw Over 100'S C4 Bombs Into the Concert Building And They Ran Away And Detonated The 100'S Of C4 Bombs And The Concert Building Blew Up.

_**Back To The Present Day**_

Soon Enough Leopold Heard An Explosion Out Side And Looked Out His Window To See A German Government Building Collapsing,AGK Ran Out To See His Brothers And Friends (Minus Girlfriend) In His Front Yard.

"What Happened!?" Asked AGK To Jake.

"After A Trans-Missoin,You Too Probably Had,The City's Debate Centre Collapsed" Jake Answered Back At AGK.

"Lets Check It Out" Leonard Said.

"Bad Idea Leonard" Leopold JR Said.

"I Thinks It A Good Idea,Why Because I Really Want To See What Caused It" Leoradias Said And Explained Quite Good.

"Okay Then Let's Just Go And Find Out Who Caused It" Roland Said.

_**One Car Hijacking Later**_

Then After A 4 Street Trip Leopold,His Brothers,Jake,And Roland,Everybody Managed To Get To the Scene Before Any Police Did,They Explored A Bit Before They Noticed A Pair Of Broken Stairs And Walked Down Them,Soon Enough They Found A Dark Bunker With Only Candles Available And They Spotted A Room With An Actual Light Switch They Turned It On And Couldn't Believe It Before Their Very Own Eyes.

"Is That!?..." Leopold Said.

"...The Nazi...!?" Jake Said.

"...Unter-Gang Group!" Ronald Said.

The Room Revealed Nazis Including Adolf Hitler,In Ice Cube Tubes,Frozen In Normal Positions.

"Hey I Found Some-Thing It's Like A VHS Thing And A TV" Leonard Said.

Soon Enough Leopold Put The VHS Into The TV And It Showed A Man Behind The Berlin Capital Building Of Berlin,Germany And The Date Looked Like During The End Of WW2.

"Hello Fellow Viewers,I'm Sam Johnson 6079th Nazi In Germany,You Might Not Be Allowed To Know About This Secret So Much I Will Be Shot After This Video,Wait What *Talks To Off Screen Person* Oh Okay Thank God *Meaning That He Is Not Getting Shot*,So The Secret Is That On 30th April,History Says That The Nazi Unter-Gang Committed Suicide By Shooting Them-Selves And Biting _Cyanide Capsules,But The Truth Is That They Really Locked Them__-Selves In Ice Cube Tubes,And They Stayed Their Ever Since,Even If The US,UK,And USSR Army Forces Found Them There" Said The Man._

_"That's Wow,Just Wow" Leopold Said._

_Soon Enough They Heard Foot Steps And Hid From The Person Coming__Witch Revealed To Be The Man In The Trans-Misson._

_"Wait A Minute Is That!?" Leopold Whispered._

_Ans So Enough It Was Stephen Quire And His Gang,Helping A Man To Take Over 20%-63% Of Europe And Possibly Kill AGK,They All Saw The Ice Cubes And _They All Struggled To Open The Nazi's Resting Place Until Finally They All Got A Good Grip Of It And Broke The Ice Cubes.

"Welcome back Mr Führer, now come with us." The Dark Clothed Man Said.

"Are You Good Or Evil?" Hitler asked.

They All Looked At Each Other Wondering Why He Asked That Until Stephen Said "We're Evil."

"Then…DIE!?" Said A Man Who Grabbed A 1939 Pistol.

After That They Started Fighting.

Hitler Then Saw Them.

"Are You Good Or Evil?" Hitler Said.

"We're Good." Leopold Said Hoping That He Wouldn't Kill Him.

"Then Help Us Fight These Guys." Hitler Said.

After That They All Fought The Dark Clothed Man And Stephen Quire's Gang.

"Jerk What Are You Doing Here!?" Shouted Stephen.

"Because Your A Jerk Going To Far With Evil" Leopold Said.

"Why Are You Fighting Us, I Revived You!?" The Darked Clothing Man Asked.

"I Thought You Said That He Was Evil." Potato Asked Also.

"I Was Once Evil…But Not Any-More." Hitler Answered Both Of The Questions And He Jumped up And Was About To Stab The Man In The Face With A Pencil But Was Prevented With A Force Made By The Man's Hands.

"You Are Weaker Than You Use To Be." The Man Said.

AGK Then Threw His Key-Board At The Man And Hitler Threw The Pencil At The Man,But The Man Dogged And The Pencil Hit A Table And To Everybody's Surprise Except The Nazi's It Exploded.

The Battle Continued Until Some-Thing Happened,3 Of The Nazis Walked Ran Over To The Evil Guys And Gals.

"I Knew It,Felgelin,Jodi,And Himler,Would Turn On Me For Everything They Done" Hitler Said.

But In A Flash The Man,The Evil Nazis,And Stephen Quire's Gang Disappeared.

Soon Enough Hitler And His Reaming Nazis Turned To Leopold And His Brothers And Friends.

"Who Are You" Hitler Asked.

"I'm Leopold,You Can Call Me The Real Gangster Or The Angry German Kid,And These Are My Brothers Leonard,Leopold JR,And Leoradias,And My Friends Jake And Ronald.

"Nice Names" The Man With The 1939 Pistol.

"You Probably Know My Name Adolf Hitler,The Others,Are Steiner,Gunshe,Krebs,Eva,Traudi,Bolndi,Burdgolf,Kenteil,Goring,Skeltor,And Koller" Adolf Hitler Explained.

"So Why Are You Not Evil Any-more!?" Leonard Asked.

"It's A Long Story But All I Know Is I Had Guilt And That's All" Hitler Said.

"Once Again, _That's Wow,Just Wow,And We Have To Stop Those Guys" Leopold Said._

_"Let's Go Outside If Any-More Things Happened" Said Hitler._

_Soon Enough Leopold,Leopold's Brothers And Friends,And The Nazis Walked Out Of The Building Noticing The Gasping Public Around Them,Then Harold Then Appeared In His Car He Ran Out And Saw What Happened._

_"LEOPOLD!,LEONARD!,LEOPOLD JR!,AND LEORADIAS!GET BACK FROM THE NAZIS?" Shouted Harold._

_"It's Okay It's Al-Right" Hitler Said._

_"DAD,Listen To Us,A Man In Dark Clothing,Stephen Quire's Gang,And The World's Most Hated Singers Will Take Over Most Of Europe And The World!?" Leopold Said._

_"Hey Honey" Said Harold Who Was Dis-crated By The Appearance Of His Wife._

_"Must Follow Orders" Said Mrs Slikk._

_"Huh!?" Burgolf Said._

_Soon Enough A Helicopter Dropped Down Really Quickly And Picked Up Leopold,Leonard,And Jake,And Flew Up In The Air._

_"LEOPOLD,LEONARD,AND JAKE!?" Harold,Leopold JR,Leoradis,And Ronald All Shouted._

_"Come On,We Need To Fight Of All These Females" Adolf Hitler Said._

_Soon Enough Harold,Leopold JR,Leoraidas,Hitler And His Nazis,And Some Nearby Males Got Into Fighting Positions Ready To Fight..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED!?...**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Land Of Made-Belif's Fall1

_**Chapter 5/1000**_

_**The Land Of Made-Belif's Fall Part ½**_

_**Warning:Before I Begin This Amazing Episode Of "The Finale Battle" I Just Want To Say Total Respect To The You-Tubers/Go animate Users I Feature In This Episode,I Think Their Really Awesome And Stuff,Even Though The Baby Show Characters Think The People Are Stupid And They Get Hurt That Doesn't Mean I Have To Think That About Them.**_

In A Huge Land Of Make-believe,Washington,Toon-Rebublic,Were The Homes Of Baby Show Characters And Non-Baby Show Characters,Who Were Always Getting Grounded For Stupid Reasons At 13:59 In The After-Noon_,Inside House Number 10 Lived A Man Named Shaun Burner,He Was The Leader Of The Anti Trouble Makers Club,In the Club They Would Help Parents Punish Their Kids If They Did Something Really Really Bad With 20-69 Members Most Of Them Internet Users,He Was On The Computer Watching The News Report From May 7th,2014 About The Execution Of Warren Cook._

_"So You Think It's Fu!?ing Funny To Watch My Execution Like That" Said Some-One Behind Shaun._

_Soon Enough Shawn Spun Around In His Chair With A Shocked Look On His Face Realizing Who It Was._

_"WARREN COOK!?" Shawn Said._

_"Yep It's Me You Stupid Jerk" Warren Cook Said As He Picked Up Shaun By His Shoulders And Threw Him Into His Closet (No Offence To NathanDesignerBoy7 And Shawn Burner But I Like Drama) And Walked Over To Him And Stabbed Him In The Stomach With His Pocket Knife And Took It Out._

_"But How Is This...Possible,You Were Executed...By The Chair Because...You Killed Your Imposter... And Made 717 Fake VHS Openings" Said Shaun Between Coughs Of Blood._

_"I'll Tell You Why ,When I Went To Hell A Demon Named "Number 400" Was Going To Torture Me Until This Boy Named "Damien" Told Me That Satan Wanted To See Me And He Took Me To A Mansion To The Size Of 69,000 Galaxies And Satan Said He Would Let Me Free If I Would Make An Army And Destroy Washington And I Accepted It,Now You And Your Piece Of Cow Poop Club Can't Do Anything" Warren Said With An Evil Smile,Soon Enough He Left To Go And Rise His Army._

And So The Baby Show Characters,Non-Baby Show Characters,Bad Users,And Fans Marched Into The Land With Weapons In Their Hands Preparing To Uphold Make-believe.

**Mean-While At KFC**

At KFC Slippy V,NathanDesingerBoy7,OfficerPoop247Forever,And LouieLouie95 Were Having The New Mega Deluxe Gang Meal (Witch Had Two Buckets Of Chicken,3 Bags Of Chips,10 Dips With 10 Chicken Nuggets Each,And 2 Bottles Of 7UP) For Lunch But Slippy V Only Had 2 Chicken Nuggets And Only 2 Pieces Of Chicken Because Of His Girlfriend's Taylor Hayes's Death,He Was Going To Propose To Her 2 Weeks Ago Until The Tibble Twins Sent Her To A Different Dimension And When The Army Found Her She Was Dead And The Tibble Twins Were Sent To Jail For 20 Years For Female Homicide.

"Hey Cheer Up Slippy V,You Still Have Us" NathanDesignerBoy7 Said As He Cheered Him Up By Noticing Him.

Soon Enough A Defender Of Make-believe Officer (Who You Might Not Have Noticed They Have White Costumes And Their Bodies Are Orange) Busted Trough The Automatic Doors.

"Everybody Get To The Air-Port There Is An Evacuation" Said The Officer.

"Why Sir" Said The Manager Who Came Out Of The Staff Bathroom.

Before The Officer Could Say Anything,He Was Shot In The Shoulder By A Dora Fan.

"HOLLY C!?P!?" Said The Manager.

Soon Enough Everybody Ran Out Out Of the Store Screaming.

"We Got To Find Shaun Burner,He Can Help Us" Said LouieLouie95.

"Can I Come With You Guys!?" Asked OfficerPoop247Forever.

_"Sure Thing!?" Said NathanDesingerBoy7_

_Soon Enough The Four People Ran To Shaun Burner's House Until The General Of The Defenders Of Make-believe. Came Up To Them With His Body-Guards Who Were Near A Gun Fight Between 69 Officers And 190 Barney Fans._

_"You Citizens Need To Get To The Air-Port For The Evacuation" Said The General._

_"But Sir Our Friend Shaun Burner Is In Danger" Said Slippy V._

_Before General Tuesday Could Say Another Thing,His Higher Right Side Of His Face Blew Into A Gory Mess When A Couple Of Barney Fans Shot At Him._

_"OMG" Said The Body-Guards Before They Got Shot As-Well Like Their General._

_"Let's Hurry" NathanDesignerBoy7 Said._

_The Four Then Continued Their Journey To Shaun's House In Their Now Getting Destroyed Land._

_**Mean-While With Shaun Burner**_

_Shaun Had Losed Half Of His Blood In His Stomach._

"Shaun Burner?" Said A Familiar Voice.

"Nathan!?" Said Shaun With A Mouthful Of Blood.

"How Did You Get Stabbed!?" Slippy V Asked.

"Heal My Up And I Could Tell You" Said Shaun .

"Okay" Nathan Said As They Took Him To His Bed And Healed Him Up.

"When I Was Watching The 7TH OF MAY OF 2014 Report About Warren Cook's Death,Warren Came Back To Life,Threw Me,Stabbed Me,And Told Me That Satan Released Him From Hell Because The Final Battle Is Happening And That Means the Good Side Will Fall To the Evil Side" Shaun Stated.

"WHAT!" The Four Yelled.

"He Has Incredibly 2,899 Soldiers On His Side" Shaun Told The Four.

"No Time For Facts, We Need To Stop Them!" Nathan Grabbed Shaun's T-Shirt And Dragged Him To The Air-Port.

"I'll Get My M37 Revolver, You Get Your AK-47 To Stop The Bad Person Army!" Said OfficerPoop247Forever.

"I'm already on it." Shaun Said.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6 The Land Of Made-Belif's Fall2

_**Chapter 6/1000**_

_**The Land Of Made-Belif's Fall Part 2/2**_

_**Warning:Before I Begin This Amazing Episode Of "The Finale Battle" I Just Want To Say Total Respect To The You-Tubers/Go animate Users I Feature In This Episode,I Think Their Really Awesome And Stuff,Even Though The Baby Show Characters Think The People Are Stupid And They Get Hurt That Doesn't Mean I Have To Think That About Them.**_

While The Four Where Running To The Air-Port,They Noticed The Screens Of A Local .T.V. Store On And It Showed TLOMB News Channel Came Up And The News Room Was Destroyed And The Anchorman Looked Scared.

"BREAKING NEWS:People Such As Bad Users And Baby Show Fans Have Over Run TLOMB And Sadly The General Of The Defenders,Prince Tuesday,Had Been Killed In The Progress,We Now Go Over To The TLOMB Palace Were The Army Is Try To Break Through The Last 1,980 Defenders With Their Leader Vice-General KA-OH" Said The Anchorman.

Out-Side The Palace There Was The Last Remaining Defenders With Their 3 Main Soldiers,The First Main Soldier Had Rainbow Strips On His Right Side Of His Face,Pink Sunglasses,Green Trousers,Blue Shoes,A Purple Over-Shirt,And A Red Under-Shirt,The Second Main Soldier Just Like The General Had White Skin And He Had Blue Hair And Trousers,And Had Red Shoes,A Red T-Shirt,And A Red Cap,And The Third Main Soldier Had Orange Hair And Cat Ears,A Red T-Shirt With Green Ends,White Shoes,And Blue Trousers And Sun-Glasses.

Soon Enough The Remaining Defenders Began To Shoot,It Began Good At The Start The Defenders Killed Over 400 People But 69 Bombs Were Thrown And The Last 1,980 Defenders Got Injured.

"Great Work Soldiers Now Lets Get King Friday And The Queen" Said Warren Cook As He And His Army Marched Through The Fallen Defenders And Into The Palace.

"Well It Looks Like Were Are Doomed,Stay Tuned Of A Season 9 Pre-mire Of Dora The Explorer,Since The Only Thing We Are Allowed On .T.V. Is Baby Shows And Goodbye" Said The Reporter.

"WHAT!?,DORA WAS GOING TO GET CANCLED ON /1/1/2015/" Shawn Said.

Soon Enough OfficerPoop247Forever's Friends Ewazor And Mumax992 Came Around The Corner To Meet Their Friends.

"Hey 247" Mumax992 Said.

"What's Up" Said Ewazor.

"What Do You Think" Said Slippy V.

"We Need To Get The National Guard And The Only Place We Can Contact the National Guard Is The Air-Port" Said NathanDesignerBoy7.

"We Need To Hurry" Said Shaun.

So Every-Body Ran Quickly To The Air-Port But When They Arrived The Air-Port Was Destroyed And The Phone Was Was Destroyed AS-Well.

"Oh My God,Warren Must Of Known About That Special Phone,I Swear I Will Crush His Face If I See Him Again" Shawn Vowed.

"That's Right And The Last Part Won't Happen" Said A Familiar Female Voice.

"DORA YOU FREAKING COLDHEARTED PERSON!?" Shouted Slippy V.

"Yes It Was Me,But Now IT'S TIME TO DIE" Shouted Dora As Boots And The Entire Dora Fan Group Of The Bad Person Army Came Out To Kill Shawn,NathanDesingerBoy7,OffcierPoop247,LouieLouie95,Ewazor,And Mumax992.

"What's That" Said Boots.

Soon Enough A Plane Crashed Into The Crowd Killing Every-One Including Dora And Boots Except Shawn,NathanDesingerBoy7,OffcierPoop247,LouieLouie95,Ewazor,Mumax992,And The Pilot.

"Isaiah Anderson!?" Said OffcierPoop247Forever.

"Surprise Guys" Said Isaiah.

"Thank God You Saved Us,But Can't Call The National Guard Now" Said Shawn.

"But We Can Try Some-Thing" Isaiah Said As He Made Everybody Get On The Plane.

Soon Enough Isaiah Managed To Get The Helicopter To Work And They Flew All The Way To The Palace Witch Was Getting Destroyed.

"What Are We Doing Here!?" Shaun Asked.

"We Can Still Save The Land" Isaiah Answered,

Isaiah Then Landed On The Roof And Got Out And Walked Down Into the Building Using A Tower Of Rubble.

"Come On Lets Go" Mumax992 Said.

Soon Enough The Seven Ran Through The Hallways Into The Main Office Where King Friday And The Queen Was.

"What Are You Seven Doing Here" Asked The King.

"We Are Here Do Save You So Make-Believe Can Still Stand" Said Isaiah.

"Well You Can't Because..." Said The Queen.

"Because What" Said Shawn.

"...We Already Surrendered" Said The Queen.

"That's Right" Said Warren Cook As He And 20 Members Of His Army Came Out Of The Hallway.

"Warren!?,Why Are You Doing This,And Where's Your Dad When We Need Him" Said Shawn.

"Well Are You Sure You Want To See Him" Said Warren.

"YES!?" Shouted Shawn.

Soon Enough 2 Little Girls Named Stephanie And Lucy Brought A Hospital Bed With Warren's Dad On It All Beaten Up.

"OMG Warren,That's Terrible" Said OffcierPoop247Forever.

"I Know Right,But Now I Got A State Called Washington To Destroy" Said Warren Cook As He Went Up To The Giant Window Behind The King's Desk And It Opened And Sid The Science Kid Came Near The Window In A Blue/Yellow/Red Flying Machine Air-Craft As Warren Cook Got On.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS WARREN COOK!?" Nathan Shouted.

"Oh NathanDesignerBoy7,I Already Have" Said Warren Cook As He Got Into Sid The Science's Aircraft And They Flew Away.

"GOD DAMM IT" Shouted Shawn As He Knelled Onto The Ground In Anger And Began Punching The Floor.

"Wait Shawn-" Said LouieLouie95 But Before He Could Continued Shawn Grabbed Him By His T-Shirt.

"WHAT LOUIE!?" Shouted Shawn In Anger.

"-Well I Just Saw When Warren Stepped Onto That Thing,I Remembered Isaiah's Air-Craft,We Could Chase Warren And Sid And Bring Back TLOMB" Finished LouieLouie95.

"Yeah That Could Work" Said Isaiah.

"Actually That's What We Are Going To Do" Said Shawn Calming Down.

"UH Hello We Are Still Here" Said Anti-OffcierPooop247 While The Seven Realise The Anti-TLOMB Army Was Still Here.

"Oh Great" Said OffcierPoop247Forever.

"Well We Will Help" Said A Familiar Voice As Some People Run Into The Room And Began To Shoot The Army.

" Skyler The GO-Animate,Jake Smilers,Emily,David Comedian991,Co-lap Comedian,_The Comedian1997,Bond-Fan 94,SuperBackster,Billy-Flaca,Caroliner204_,Brandon The Movie Guy, And GoanimateFan2000,You All Came" Said NathanDesignerBoy7.

"We Sure Did" Skyler The GO-Animate Girl Said As She Still Continued To Shoot At The Anti-TLOMB Army.

"THATS IT RETREAT" Shouted Cailiou.

Soon Enough The Army Retreated Out Of The Palace As The King And Queen Looked At Their Heroes.

"Thank You Ever So Much" Said The King.

"Your Welcome" GoanimateFan2000 Said.

"Now Come On Lets Go" Said Shawn.

Soon Enough The 19 Were Getting In The Plane And Took Off Into The Air To Stop Warren And Sid Reaching Another Town In Their State.

**MEAN-WHILE AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE IN JORDA,CANADA**

AGK Woke Up In A Dark Room And Couldn't See Until Some-One Turned On The Lights.

"Wu-Where Are We" Said AGK As He Saw Every-Body Else In The Room.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7 AGK And Rick

**Chapter 7**

**AGK And Rick**

Soon Enough Leopold Saw Jake And Leonard And High-Fived His Friend And Brother.

"Hey Who Are You F**KS" Shouted A Person.

Leopold Turned Around And Gasped Happily At What He Saw.

"OMG Your That AVGN Guy, Who Runs A Channel With 1,554,763Subscribers" Said Leopold.

"So You Must Be A Pretty Good Fan Of Mine" Said AVGN.

"Oh Yeah" Leopold Said.

"Wait A Minute, Who Are Theses Guys" Asked Jake.

"Oh These Are The Nostalgic Critic And The Angry Grandpa" Said AVGN.

"So Uh, Where Do We Find The Door" Leonard Said.

"How The Heck Are We Suppose To Know Kid, I'm Just A 63" Said The Angry Grandpa.

"Well I Think I Can See It Just Right There" The Nostalgic Critic Said Pointing To The Door.

"I Hate It When You Do That" Said The Angry Grandpa As They Walked To The Door.

As AGK, Leonard, Jake, And The Others Walk Through The Door Revealed To Show A Giant Room The Size Of 4 Shopping Malls With Cyan Neon Lights,Millions Of Girls Holding Weapons Like AK-47S And Samaria Swords Walking On The Floor A Couple Other Floors Away Down,And A Big Picture Of Rick Asthley.

"This Place Is HUGE" Said AGK.

"I Agree" Said Leonard.

Soon Enough 4 Girls Saw them And Ran Over To Them To Attack But AGK Got Out His Key-Board And Began To Knock Them Out.

"What's That Thing On Their Ears" Said Leopold As He Took Of 16 Orange Micro-Chips That Said "Mind Control" Of The Girl's Ears Then The Girls Woke Up.

"What's Going On" Said A British Girl.

"I Have Not Got An Idea" Said A American Girl.

"いただきました！今すぐ右ハプニング！" Said A Japanese Girl.

"Давайте убираться отсюда" Said A Russian Girl.

Then The 4 Girls Ran Out Of The Building As Fast As They Can.

"WOW You Got Some Strength KID" Said AVGN.

"Thank You" Said Leopold.

"Hey What Are You Doing Here" Said A Canadian Girl A She Lead A Group With Her Over To AGK,Leonard,Jake,And The Others.

"What's More Important Is Why Are You Under Mind-Control!?" Asked Leonard.

"That's Not Important,NOW PREPARE TO DIE" Answered The Canadian Girl As She And the Other Girls Got Ready To Fight.

"BRING IT ON" Shouted The Nostalgic Critic.

AGK Used His Key-Board On The Canadian Girl,The Girls Used Their Weapons,AVGN Used A Poop Bomb On 4 Polish Girls,The Girls Used Their Weapons Again,Nostalgic Critic Used His Desert Eagle On A Girl With Blonde Hair,The Girls Once Again Used Their Weapons,Angry Grandpa Used His Shake-Lift He Used On His Son's Phone On A Ginger Haired Girl,The Girls Used Their Weapons,Jake Used His Pistol On The Canadian Girl,The Girls Used Their Weapons,Leonard Used His Virus To Destroy The Orange Micro-Chips And The Girls Ran-Off.

"Wow That Was Some Fight,You Know What's Even Better I Captured The Whole Thing On Camera" Said Leopold.

Then They Snuck Through All The Vents Into One Huge Dark Room With Book-Cases,Romantic Neon Lights,Love Red Candles,A Red Carpet And A Desk And Chair,The Person Turned Around In His Chair Revealing Him To Be Rick Asthley.

"Hello Stupid Gentlemen" Said Rick.

"RICK!?" Shouted AGK,Leonard,Jake,And The Others.

"It's So Lovely To See You" Said Rick.

"We Knew It Was You Rick" Jake Shouted.

"I Know But You Can't Stick Around Any Longer" Said Rick As He Pulled Out A Remote That Activated Some Rockets To AGK,Leonard,Jake,And The Others But They Dogged Them.

"Witness Some Good Machines Called 'The Exterminators' My Friends" Said Rick As He Pressed Another Button On The Remote And Some Robots Came Out Of A Hidden Door That Opened Up Near Rick,They Were Bronze And Kept On Saying "EXTERNAMATE" On And On,Then AGK And AVGN Began To Battle The Exterminators While The Others Ran Up To Rick,But Rick Pressed A 3rd Button And 4 Evil Spys Came Down From The Celling To Attack Everybody Except Rick And The Exterminators And So The Others Fighted The 4 Spys,Mean-While AGK And AVGN Finished Fighting The Exterminators.

"Man Look" Said AVGN To AGK And The 2 Saw The Evil Spies And Leopold Began Bashing The Last Evil Spy's Head With His Key-Board,And Then Rick Pressed A 4th And Last Button And Rick Got RPG And Began To Shoot Rockets At Them.

"Wait What's This" Said Leopold As He Picked Up Leonard's Virus But Just Threw It At The RPG And it Exploded And It Almost Killed Rick.

"God Why Did I Deserve This!?" Rick Asked As He Was Dyeing.

"WELL RICK,THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU INVENTED RICKROLL" Shouted Leopold As He Bashed Rick's Head With His Key-Board And He Died.

"Yeah Woo-Hoo,He's Dead" Shouted Leopold. "YES,YES,YES,YES,YES,I LIKE THIS KID" Said AVGN. Then AGK Pressed A Big Red Button That Said "SHUT-DOWN ALL MIND CONTROL MICRO-CHIPS FOR RICK ASTHLEY FANS" And All the Millions Of Girls Ran Out Of The Building As Fast As They Can.

"Lets See My Channel Status" Leopold Said As He Pulled Out His I-Phone And When He Saw His Channel Status He Had 290K Subscribers, 3 Million Video Views,And His Video From Earlier On Became A New Hit Viral Video With Only 1 Million Views_._

"_YYYEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH,WOO-HOO I'M FINALLY POPULAUR" AGK Shouted In Victory._

"_Come On Leopold,__Let's Head Back To Germany,So We Can Help Dad And The Others From The Mind Controlled Females" Leonard Said As He AGK And Jake Headed Out With The Other Females._

"_Wait I Want To __Go __With You __3" Said AVGN As He Stopped Them._

"_You Would,IT'S AN HONUOR" Said Leopold As He And AVGN Shook Hands._

"_I'll Come To__o__,I Heard Germany Have Some Cool World War 1&amp;2 __Movies __I Can Review" Said Nostalgic Critic As He Joined In._

"_Wait For Me,I Hate Woman" Angry Grandpa Said as He Followed Them As Well._

_T__hen AGK,Leonard,Jake,And The Others Found A Helicopter On A Nearby Helicopter Pad And They Used It To Get Back To Germany._

**Mean-While Some-Where In Space**

"My Master,Rick Asthley Has Been Defeated" Said JB To the Dark Clothed Man.

"WHAT!?,THOSE GUYS HE CAPTURED MUST OF KILLED HIM" Shouted The Dark Clothed-Man.

"I Know Sir But-" Said JB But Before He Could Finish His Sentence The Dark Clothed Man Grabbed Using His Force.

"Don't You Even Say But" Said The Man As He Threw JB Into The Book-Case.

"I PROMISE THAT LITTLE ANGRY PERSON I WILL KILL HIM IN THE MOST GRUESOME WAY IN SPACE AND TIME HISTORY!?" Shouted The Dark Clothed Man.

**MEAN-WHILE AT PEACH CREEK**

"Sir You Should Check This Out" Said One Of The Clown Masked Robbers From Chapter 3/Episode 3 As The Joker Came Over To Him As He Was Watching A Commercial About A Nuclear Power Plant.

"Hey There Folks My Name Is Billy Jeans And I'm The Owner Of The Arkaman City Nuclear Power Plant,We Produce Over 8 Million Gallons Of Nuclear Waste Once Pear Century,Thats Enough To Power 4 Countries And Build Over 100 Nukes,So If Your Addicted To The Smell Of Radio-Activity Come On Down To The Arkaman City Nuclear Power Plant Here's Our Number (XOXO-9000) And Join Over 301 People Into Working Here" Said The Man In The Commercial.

"HMM..,100 Nukes EH!?,Send Over 30 Members There And Steal Over 30 Gallons Of That Stuff,I Need To Take Over The TR (Toon-Rebublic) Anyway Solider" Said The Joker As He Left.

**TO BE CONTINUED!?...**


End file.
